Peculiar
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: OS: Porque las conversaciones con Toph, siempre resultaban serles peculiares a Aang. Taang friendship.


_**Peculiar**_

* * *

**Summary: **OS: Porque las conversaciones con Toph, siempre resultaban serles peculiares a Aang. Taang friendship.

**Disclaimer: **ATLA no me pertenece, y parece, que jamás me pertenecerá(?)

Este OS es para una amiga, que una de sus parejas favoritas es esta. Pero, ya que cuando me comprometo en una pareja, y detesto poner a uno de los integrantes con otro, esto será de amistad, de mucho cariño. ¡Pero sé que es Taang! ¡Y nadie me lo evitará!(?)

Estará medio rarito, así que… Igualito, si no les gusta el Taang, les parecerá tierno, al menos. XD

Este OS, no tendrá Tokka, osea, nada de relación con mis otros fics, no tendrá continuación (i'm sorry) y tendrá una que otra mención de los sentimientos de Aang y Toph. Además, se centrará en unos días antes de la reunión del Equipo Avatar en la tienda de té de Iroh, antes del beso Kataang. ¿Ok? :P

Qué va, Maidijunior, ¡ahí te va! XD

* * *

_**Peculiar**_

_**By: Nieve Taisho**_

* * *

Era una tarde acogedora, perfecta para charlar entre amigos, quizás un picnic y tal vez, solo tal vez, que una pareja de tórtolos haga lo que siempre hace.

Pero este tipo de tarde no lo era para el Avatar Aang, el cual preferiría entrenar con su maestra de tierra-control que hacer esas otras cosas. Igualmente respondido por Toph Bei Fong, conocida como la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos, también del Avatar, por si no lo sabían.

Ellos dos se encontraban entrenando… no, esperen, peleando… ¡No, esperen! Juro que estaban entrenando… Nah, se están peleando de seguro.

Pero no fue así. Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban entrenando/peleando, con tierra-control. Una roca por encima de la cabeza, otra por la espalda, un muro de roca para romper narices… y otra roca para distraer, cosa que no funcionó. Respuesta: Un cansado Aang en el verde césped junto a una risueña Toph, a su lado.

Respirando pesadamente, nuestro Avatar, se dispone a contemplar el cielo, suspirando de vez en cuando, admirando el celeste del cielo, y las nubes que pasan. Toph, extrañada, coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se propone a hablar con su pupilo, ya hecho un gran estudiante.

—Ey, Pies Ligeros—lo llama Toph. Este, se voltea a verla sonriente.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa Toph?—pregunta curioso el calvo. Toph se encoje de hombros.

—¿Porqué tantos suspiritos? Tus vibraciones las siento calmadas…—pregunta ella.

Aang lanza otro suspiro, pero este de paciencia y tranquilidad.

—Por nada, es que me encanta ver el cielo… es tan hermoso…—Toph bufa.

—Opino lo mismo—Aang se sobresalta.

—Lo siento…—.

—Cállate ya—.

Se quedaron callados unos momentos, escuchando las respiraciones (en este caso, suspiros) de cada uno, sin decir una palabra, escucharon hasta el sonido de un grillo-hormiga pasar (el cual ya estaba aburrido de tanto silencio). El grillo-hormiga, harto del silencio, hizo un sonido apenas audible para llamar la atención.

Toph lo escuchó y se sentó en pose india.

—Pies Ligeros... ¿A ti te gusta la Reina Azucarada?—preguntó Toph apoyando la cabeza en su mano. Aang la miró sin saber qué decir.

Hace tiempo que sentía algo por la maestra agua, pero él sabía que era amor, no solo "gustar".

—¿Por qué preguntas?—devolvió Aang nervioso.

—Lo siento en tus vibraciones, cabeza de globo. Se te aceleran de tal forma que tanto tu corazón, como cuerpo saldrían corriendo. Además, yo lo sé todo—anunció Toph con una sonrisa. Aang alzó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes todo, eh?— o.ó

—Sokka— XD.

—Sokk-QUÉ?!— :O

—Como lo oyes, Pies de Bailarina. Sokka me lo dice _tooooooodo._

—¿To-todo?

—Todo, todito.

_Juro, por mis antepasados, los Espíritus, y todo ser vivo, que mataré a Sokka._—Peligro, el Avatar está suelto, y quiere venganza.

—Sokka, desde que te conoció, sabe que te gusta La Reina del Azúcar—dice Toph ignorando las _desesperadas por venganza _vibraciones de Aang.

Éste la mira inquisitivo.

—Lo sabe por tus suspiros de niñita, tus miraditas hacia ella, tus sonrojos sin locura, y tus ganas de estar con ella y protegerla—Toph sonríe.

Ok, tal vez, solo tal vez Toph tenía razón. El suspira, llora, canta, ríe, baila, come, se baña, habla y se muere por Katara.

Tal vez

SOLO tal vez.

Toph tenía razón. Argh, ¿A quién trataba de engañar? ¿A Roku? ¡Toph siempre tiene la razón!

Uh, espera… (Bombillo prendido)

No siempre… (Sonrisa maléfica)

¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

—Oh, _Tooooooooophhhhhh_—uh, ese tono, Toph odiaba _ese tono_.

—¿Qué?—

—Si ustedes creen que me gusta Katara… entonces…—_no, por favor, no. Si lo dice lo mato —._

—A ti…—_no, Espíritus, que no lo diga—._

—Te gusta…—Ese silencio, el cual, todos odiamos… también lo odia Toph.

Pobrecita.

Y eso que su funeral lo quería con lágrimas y flores.

—Sokka...—un Muajajaja… de fondo se escuchó.

—¡NO!—

—¿Qué pasa Toph? ¿Me dirás que no es cierto?—otro Muajajaja… de fondo se volvió a escuchar.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡¿CÓMO ME PUEDE GUSTAR ESE IMBÉCIL?! ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿QUÉ ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡TE VOY A ENTRERRAR TANTOS METROS BAJO TIERRA QUE NUNCA ENCONTRARÁN TU CÁDAVER!—gritó Toph a todo pulmón. _Nadie puede saberlo… ¡nadie!—._

Aang empezó a reírse como el Rey Bumi. Y eso, que al Rey Bumi lo creen un loco.

—¿No te gusta?—Ok, esto no está yendo bien.

—¡NI LOCA!—Toph empezó a abrir y cerrar sus manos deseando que éstas estuvieran en la garganta de Aang.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa?—_¡Y dio en el blanco! _

Toph se mordió el labio. _Mierda, quiero que me trague la tierra. Esperen… eso sería tan fácil. Escaparé después de estrangularlo. _(Sonrisa maléfica al estilo Toph)

—¿Ah, ah, ah?—Inquirió Aang muy al estilo de _Isa TKM_. _¡Di algo, di algo! ¡O si no sabrán que te gusta! _

—No es de tu incumbencia, Pies Ligeros—_Muy bien Toph, los apodos siempre funcionan_.

Toph sintió un escalofrío al escuchar un Jijijijijiji… de fondo.

_¡Mierda! ¡Estoy muerta!_

—Toph, esta es una pregunta capciosa…—dice Aang en pose de pensante. Toph hace un ademán con la mano diciendo: Escúpelo entonces—Si yo te preguntara… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?... ¿Qué dirías?...—Toph se congeló. Literalmente.

_Se volvió loco. Hace 5 segundos estaba admitiendo con sus vibraciones que le gusta La Princesa Azucarada, y ahora me quiere a mí. Debo tirarle rocas más seguido. _

—Diría que no—responde Toph indiferente. _Total, no le "veo" nada de lindo. _

—¿Y si te lo pidiera Zuko?—preguntó Aang curioso.

—No—_¿Zuko, enserio? _

—¿Y Sokka? He oído que está teniendo problemas con Suki…—

Una llama de esperanza se volvió a encender para Toph. _Genial, el viejo loco ese que tiene como amigo le está afectando._

_Oh si, oh si, venganza, venganza, oh si, ¡ooooh siiii! —_Según Aang, está tarareando.

—Ehhhhh… ¡Mira, La Reina del Azúcar está desnuda!—Aang volteó la cabeza.

—¿Dónde?... ¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy Sokka!—

—No, pero sí ingenuo—Toph suspiró aliviada.

Pasaron unos minutos, larguísimos para Toph. _Al menos, no siguió preguntando._

—Toph…—comenzó Aang. Toph se desesperó.

—¿Ahora qué mierda quieres? ¿No ves? ¿No ves? ¿No ves como me tienes de loca? ¡El mundo se quedará sin un Avatar nuevamente sino me dejas quieta!—explotó. Aang retrocedió dos pasos rezando por su vida.

—No es eso—éste la trató (OJO, trató) de calmar.

—¿Y entonces qué? ¡Escúpelo!—amenazó Toph.

Ok, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil.

Como buen Avatar que era, meditó sus palabras sin importar el hecho de que Toph lo mataría si no hablaba.

Suspiró, y como dicen los de La Nación del Fuego, le echó leña al fuego.

—Si te gusta Sokka, ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Eres una chica fuerte. Yo aseguro que entenderás si él no te corresponde—Toph lo "miró". El tenía razón. _Mierda, siempre la tiene._

Después de eso, Aang no la escuchó más. _Rayos, creo que la herí lo suficiente. ¡Soy un estúpido! ¡Además tonto! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!_

—Me gusta mucho—

Esperen… ¿Qué?

—Disculpa Toph, ¿Qué dijiste?—Aang se metió un dedo en el oído revisando si la cerilla no le afectaba la audición como para no haber prestado suficiente atención hacia su amiga. Toph resopló.

—No lo volveré a repetir—aseguró

—Perdón. Pero enserio, juro que tengo el oído sucio. ¡Yo creí, no, juré que no dirías eso! ¡Creí que ni me responderías!—admitió éste moviendo los brazos desesperadamente. Tanto que unas aves-hipopótamo se acercaron a él. Aang las alejó al ver a su amiga incómoda.

—Una vez…—Toph estaba a punto de empezar un relato, cuando Aang parpadeó sorprendido y acomodándose en el pasto, se relajó para escuchar el relato de su amiga—Cuando ustedes dormían…—

_**Flash Back**_

_Según el viento, era ya media-noche. Estaba cansada, pero me propuse a vigilar las vibraciones de todos desde mi tienda para alertarlos si algo malo pasaba. No me di cuenta hasta que mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente. Me reprendí mentalmente obligando a mis ojos a abrirse, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando sentí unos pasos acercándose a mi tienda._

_Eran pesados, cansados y hartos de caminar, como los de Sokka. Era él. Acercándose a paso lento hacia mi tienda de roca. No pude hacer ningún movimiento debido a que él ya se encontraba dentro de mi tienda…_

—¡Oh!—exclamó Aang en tono de fangirl sorprendida al ver una escena. Toph resopló.

—¿Quieres que te siga contando?—Aang asintió intimidado—¡Entonces no interrumpas!—

—Lo siento…—

_**Volviendo al Flash Back…**_

_Como decía… No pude hace ningún movimiento debido a que él ya se encontraba dentro de mi tienda… Así que callé mis sarcásticos pensamientos._

—_Ja… dice que nos vigilará despierta y termina durmiéndose… muy graciosa Toph…—dice Sokka acariciándome la cabeza y despeinándome._

_Estaba a punto de despertarme y lanzarlo por los aires con tierra-control cuando de pronto…_

—¿De pronto qué? ¿¡De pronto qué!?—Inquirió Aang desesperado.

—¡Cállate! ¡Y deja de interrumpir como fangirl desesperada!—

—Lo siento…—

—¡Si vuelves a interrumpirme, te juro que besaras el suelo!—

—Si…—

_**Ahora si…**_

_Como iba diciendo… Estaba a punto de despertarme y lanzarlo por los aires con tierra-control cuando de pronto…_ _Me retira el flequillo de la cara y me besa en la mejilla son mucha dulzura._

_Al sentir sus labios cálidos en mi mejilla, sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé. Sokka se rió, al verme, creo._

—_Ser tan testaruda… te hace… linda… ¡Ah, pero qué digo! Creo que el insomnio me hace decir incoherencias… Buenas noches Toph…—Sokka me acaricia la mejilla y sale de mi tienda._

_Al sentirlo lejos abro mis ojos sorprendida._

_¿Lin…da?_

_¿Me halagó?_

_¿Sokka… me… dijo… linda?_

_Maldición._

_**Ahora sí, Fin del Flash Back**_

—¡No puede ser! ¡Te halagó! ¡Sokka te halagó! ¡Y el no halaga a _casi_ nadie!—dice Aang con las manos en sus mejillas y la boca en 'O' en pose de 'El grito'. Toph rueda los ojos fastidiada.

—Cállate—Toph se recostó en el pasto con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Suspirando calmadamente. _De todos modos… Los amigos se halagan entre sí… ¿No?... No vale la pena ilusionarse por un simple halago… _A Toph le dieron unas increíbles ganas de llorar como magdalena, patalear y gritar ¡¿Porqué?! sin control.

Aang notó como su amiguita se mordía los labios, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y a punto de sollozar. _Va a llorar, Toph va a llorar. Oh, no. _

—¿Toph? ¿Estás bien?—Aang se acercó a ella, y sintió como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedacitos, al ver a su maestra y mejor amiga en ese estado. Toph tenía ya las mejillas rojas, su nariz se tornó color carmesí y su labio ya tenía un hilillo de sangre por morderlo tan fuerte—¿Quieres llorar? Ven. Ven conmigo, no temas. Ven—Aang le abrió los brazos. Toph negó con la cabeza y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Aang, poco a poco, le acariciaba la cabeza a Toph suavemente, diciéndole que se podía desahogar cuanto quisiera.

—Habla conmigo si quieres. ¿Qué te atormenta?—dijo Aang al estilo terapista. De pronto éste se sintió un completo canalla. _Diablos, ahora parezco el Sokka de terapia. Toph de seguro me odiará…_

—Él… él no me ama… él… es solo mi amigo… ¡Mi amigo! ¡Aang! ¡Él no me ama! ¡Es solo mi maldito amigo! Y yo… no soy nada… _nada_… para él… tiene a _esa_ princesita con maquillaje que intimida a un tarado… esa… Suki… ella se cree mejor que yo…—Toph se sorbó la nariz—Yo soy… él me dijo que soy… la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos… y babea por ella, y no por mi… ¿Sabes cómo me siento?—Toph pausó esperando su respuesta.

Aang trató (OJO, trató) de decir algo coherente. Digo, ¿qué cosa coherente te puede salir si eres hombre, y eres… bueno… no tan _bueno_ consolando chicas con corazones rotos? Nada. Oh, sí. Nada de nada.

—Ahmmm…—

—¡Horrible! ¡Ese maldito desgraciado con cola de caballo prefiere debiluchas a maestras tierra! ¿Qué acaso no me ve? ¿Qué acaso se hace el ciego?... Yo…—pausó. Aang la abrazó.

—Tranquila… es normal llorar por amor…—decía Aang consolándola.

Toph se sorbió la nariz con la mano, haciendo que su naricita se llene de tierra. Aang ladeó la cabeza a un lado al ver semejante ternura. _Es tan tierna… si yo no estuviera babeando por Katara, Toph ya fuera mi novia… Es muy bonita como para sufrir por amor…_

—¿Has… sufrido por amor?—Ok, esto Aang no se lo esperaba.

Bueno… disculpen… ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Sufrir por amor… que el sepa… ¿Katara qué daño le ha hecho? ¿Si lo que trajo a su vida fue paz y felicidad? ¡La experiencia de amar por primera vez!

Otro sollozo de Toph.

Ok, estaba siendo muy malo con ella.

—Si te soy sincero… nunca he experimentado el término "sufrir por amor"—Aang vio como Toph rodaba los ojos—Pero… te entiendo. Katara, al estar confundida me rechazaba, sin siquiera ella saberlo, pero… tú y yo sentimos justo lo mismo—.

Toph se puso pálida al oír eso.

¿Sentir… lo mismo?

_Qué asco._

—¿A qué te refieres con "sentir lo mismo"?—preguntó Toph incómoda. Aang se rió. _Con que lo malinterpretó… ¿eh? Jaja._

—Lo que quiero decir es… que tú y yo… estamos sintiendo la experiencia de enamorarnos por primera vez—Ahora Toph ya puede morir tranquila—Sentir esas mariposas en nuestro estómago, no dejar de… ya sabes… "mirar" sin control a esa persona… y querer estar a su lado para siempre… Así que lo que sientes por Sokka no es malo, es bueno. Porque enamorarse, aunque no te corresponda, es lo mejor que te puede pasar en este mundo. Es mejor que aproveches la asombrosa amistad que tienen los dos, porque dicen que: Si amas algo, déjalo ir—.

Aang suspiró contento de volver a hablar como todo Avatar esperanzador. Pero Toph alzó la ceja y se levantó del suelo, se sacudió sus ropas e ignorando a su amigo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y buscando su sujetador de pelo, se lo retiró y como cascada, cayó un hermoso cabello negro carbón, de lacio perfecto.

Nuestro Avatar, el cual soportó cosas espantosas y asquerosas, se llenó de tanta sorpresa y temor que retrocedió unos (para él) quinientos pasos lejos de la maestra tierra. Toph se volvió a sentar en el pasto y tomó en sus manos su larga cabellera.

—No preguntes…—ésta acarició lentamente su sedoso cabello—Mi cabello es muy largo, ¿cierto?—.

Aang tragó saliva. Temeroso por no saber (y ni querer saberlo) qué le haría o diría Toph.

Ésta solo suspiró.—Desde pequeña he tenido un cabello muy largo, bueno, desde los diez, pero siempre me ha molestado. Lo escondía con el peinado y odiaba que me lo lavaran o peinaran, debido a que se me enredaba con facilidad y se me ensuciaba muy a menudo. Mi madre y las sirvientas decían que era hermoso, éra un único negro que resaltaba mi pálida piel y me hacía sentir como princesa…—.

_Oh mi dios._

—Crees… que si me lo dejara suelto… ¿Sokka vería lo linda que soy?—preguntó Toph apenada. Aang suspiró aliviado y se acercó a ella calmadamente. Le tomó la cabellera dulcemente y colocándose detrás de ella, se lo empezó a peinar con las manos.

—En realidad, eres muy hermosa… jamás noté lo linda que eras, debido a que Katara… ya sabes…—Aang rió—Estoy seguro, de que si te dejas el pelo suelto, todos te halagarán y harán sentir de nuevo como una hermosa princesa…estoy seguro—.

Toph se sonrojó y le dio un golpe amistoso. No tan amistoso para él, claro, le dolió y se acarició la zona golpeada, con una mueca en la cara.

Aang se dedicó a hacerle una cola de caballo, con el sujetador de pelo de Toph. La miró, le acomodó su cintillo, y le besó la frente.

—¿Sabes una cosa…? Lo de Sokka y Suki es cierto… están teniendo problemas desde que Sokka se rompió la pierna… no sé porqué, ni quisiera saberlo. Pero, si en este momento vas con él a preguntarle cómo está su pierna… te verá con otro tipo de peinado y te halagará—recomendó Aang, abrazando a Toph por los hombros.

Ésta rió.

—Uy, qué suerte tiene Katara—dijo Toph con tono de fangirl desilusionada. Aang se echó a reír con Toph. Recostándose en el pasto.

Porque de un momento a otro, tendrían una tarde inolvidable.

Aang sabía que Toph tendría que volver a casa con sus padres, pero una gran forma de pasarla bien en estos momentos, sería aconsejándola para que se sintiera linda. Era una chica, después de todo.

Su amiga, por siempre y para siempre.

Al final pasaron una tarde hablando y cambiando temas de un lado a otro, divirtiéndose y golpeándose amistosamente (sabemos que Toph a veces no es amistosa).

Porque las conversaciones con Toph, siempre resultaban serles peculiares a Aang.

* * *

_Hermoso, ¿no? :333 (cambian mucho sus conversaciones, no? xD) (los estoy hartando con tantos paréntesis. no? xDDDD)_

_9 páginas de Word y el insomnio me mata, me mataaaaa(?) así que está listo… mi primer Taang friendship… *suspiro de cansancio* estoy harta de escribir… pero no puedo evitar hacerlo… xD_

_Lamento si Toph tiene OoC, es que... *epic silencio* Nah, qué va. xD_

_Siempre me ha fascinado la amistad que comparten estos dos nenes de 12 añitos… (Aang con 112 xD) son muy tiernos. Me inspiré bastante viendo el capítulo 'El Avatar y El Señor del Fuego'. Al final, Aang consuela a Toph diciéndole, de HERMOSA manera (tomándole la mano *O*), que siempre serán amigos y estarán juntos. Ok, tengo más razones para amar sin control a ese calvo xD (gracias a él, me atraen los pequeños, y calvos) xDDDD_

_¿A quién no le enternecen? Hasta a los fanes de Taang romántico (mi querida Maidijunior) les fascinaría leer esto. Aang es fantástico explicando algo (aunque sea corto) sobre amor, (según fics) amistad, y paz. Así que… ¿qué mejor manera de poner a Aang explicando sobre el amor? ¡Aquí, señores!_

_Espero les haya gustado. ¡E informo! A las bellas personas que leen mi adaptación 'Ghost Girl' que para este domingo, lunes o martes ya estará el siguiente cap, les dejo este cuchi:3 fic y un regalito para katitabender(pronto) para que se entretengan, mientras hago que mis manos hagan un milagro xD_

_Bueno, antes que nada, informo también que AMO (ojo, amo) jugar en inventar con mis amores, Photoshop y Photoscape (si quieren ver lo que hago, vayan a mi perfil buscando mi cuenta de dA). Y estoy haciendo packs de imágenes, gifs y marcas de agua, gratis. Si quieren más información, mándenme un PM o simplemente, cuando comenten, pregunten. Ya hice feliz a Maidijunior y a Nefertari Queen con mi maravilloso trabajo *-*_

_Espero que Maidijunior le encante su regalito *-* (éste fic xD)_

_Ahora sí, se despide…_

_Nie_~


End file.
